Snow Angel
by zoe.desmedt
Summary: The only thing I knew from my past was that I believed in Jack frost and when I wanted to tell my little brother his story, I broke through the ice and woke up with only knowing my name. Angel Snow. I am the spirit of winter. None of you have heard of me...neither did I. But I'm in for an adventure. I own nothing but the situations, Angel Snow and Maia. Rated T out of panic.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Angel Snow. 100 years ago**

POV Angel.

"Be careful honey and don't go on the ice okay?" My mom yelled at me.

"Yes mom don't worry about it." I said and turned around to my mom. My black hair flew in my face and my younger brother Stephan giggled. My mom brushed my hair back and I smiled at her. Her brown eyes staring into my green ones.

"Be careful Angelica." She whispered. I smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't I always?" I said while turning to leave. Stephan grabbed my hand and we walked to the little pond a few miles away. When we reached it I pulled out mine and my brothers ice-skates.

"Angelica tell me the story about Jack Frost." He yelled with a smile on his face.

"I'll tell you on the ice." I laughed and began ripping my skirt. I ripped the fabric away from my feet to my knees. And felt better when I saw my brown pants under it.

I took my brothers hand and we stepped on the ice.

"now tell me." My, my. My brother could be very demanding at times. I laughed at my brother's excited face.

"Well, Jack Frost is-" I was cut off by a growl. I turned around but saw nothing but I felt somebody watching us. I swallowed the lump in my throat away and turned back to Stephan. He was shivering but not from coldness, the ice was cracking. I slowly reached to my skates ad pulled them out. Then I reached out for his hand and grabbed it. I pulled him away in my arms. I felt breathing on my neck and I looked around to see a black horse. I screamed and pushed my brother away from the horse.

"Go to mom, NOW" I screamed at him and he shook his head. I looked behind me to see the horse stamping on the ice.

"I won't leave you!" he screamed. I turned back to him.

"Just go and don't look back!" He pulled out his skates and ran to the house. He left after that. I noticed that it was getting dark, I hope he doesn't get caught by.. I don't know a bear or another black horse. I turned around to the horse and looked good at it. It didn't look like a horse. Okay it did but it was made out of black sand or something like that. I stood up and wanted to run but another horse came behind me.

The ice cracked under my feet. I was surprised when a black wolf pushed me out of the way.. well sort off.

I landed back on the ice that cracked underneath my weight. I saw the wolf fall in the water just before I fell in it.

The black wolf turned white and crawled out of the water. I turned my head to the reflection of the moon before everything went black

I didn't felt cold. No actually I felt warm. I thought I was in the icy water but maybe someone found me and pulled me out. I forced my eyes open to see I was still in the water and it was dark. The moon gave a me light to see where I was. I couldn't move thought but suddenly a force pushed me back up until I was out of the water and laying on the ice.

I sat up and my ones black hair was now white. It hung in front of my face. I pushed my hair away and looked around. My skin was now very pale, I looked at my reflection in the ice to see dark blue eyes. My lips where not reddish but light pink now. I saw the necklace on my neck was now a snowflake.

I stepped up and noticed that I had no shoes on. Why am I not freezing? I saw something glitter and I turned to it. It was a ring formed with a snowflake on it and in the middle of it was a sparkling white crystal. It began to glow and it formed a staff in my hand. On the top there was an ice sculptured flower on it and the rest was covered in frost.

It began to glow in my hand and I placed it on the ground. Around me there was now snow and frost. I smiled at it and began making ice sculptures.

Suddenly a white wolf appeared next to me. It licked my hand and stayed behind me even if I stepped away from it. I smiled at the wolf and it howled at the moon.

Wait, what is my name?

I looked at the moon and there it stood. My name.

Angel Snow.

** 100 years later**

POV Jack Frost

"Why did you call us here again? For your belly?! Not again North!" The Easter Kangaroo yelled at North. I was leaning against the wall with the hood of my sweater on my head.

"No, well, yes but Pitch is back I know for sure." North said and Toothiana gasped and began rambling on about…I couldn't understand a thing about what she said. I chuckled but stopped when I saw the moon turn in our direction.

"Guys." I said but they were too busy with arguing.

"Guys!" I said louder. Again nothing. I slammed my staff down and frost appeared around them. That took their attention and looked at me. I pointed with my staff at the moon and they all turned.

"Ah, Man in moon. What is the news old friend?" North said with his accent coming out. The moon showed us the shadow of Pitch and I got angry about it. How did he got stronger?

"Tell us what can we do?" North said again. The bright shine of the moon shifted to one of the stones on the floor. It opened and a blue crystal came out of it.

"A new guardian?" The Kangaroo gasped. He began whispering 'please not cupid' what made me laugh a little. But that soon ended when I saw the new guardian.

"Uh, who's that?" North said in disbelieve. I looked closer at the woman that was pictured on it. She had white wavy hair that reached her tights and a deep blue hoodie like me on. Her eyes were also deep blue like the sea. She held a staff similar to mine but there was a sculptured flower on it. Her skin was pale, almost white, and where her hand touched her staff it was covered with frost.

"Who is this girl?" North asked at the man in the moon. It made two shadows. The first showed '100 years' and the other showed us her name.

Angel Snow. Hmm, snow angel. Was she like me?

"She looks like Jack so she might be as naughty as him too." North said with a light glare to me. I smiled, happy with my record on the naughty list.

I looked back at the picture of the girl and noticed a necklace with a snowflake on it.

"She's beautiful." I whispered so nobody could hear it.

"Did you just said she's beautiful?" Kangaroo said. I glared at him and felt a light warmth going to my cheeks. It has been a long time ago that I blushed. He began laughing and I froze him with my staff. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Okay enough, so a 100 years and then we will go get her." My laughing stopped when I hear those words coming out of North's mouth.

"100 years?! We don't know this girl! Can't we, I don't know, keep an eye on her so we can see if she's any use to us?" I said. I felt like begging to go and meet this girl. Angel, it was such a beautiful name.

"Well then Jack, why don't you go keep an eye on her? But don't let you see by her okay?" North said. I saw sandy putting his thumps up at me.

"Okay fine." I said and used a glass snowball to make a portal to the place where this girl might be. When I ended up in an alley and made sure nobody was there I fist pumped and yelled 'yes!'.

Then I remembered that I couldn't let me see to this snow angel. Well, I was always a rule breaker. I smirked and flew away to search the girl.

**2 years later**

I didn't found the girl. It was like she was moving when I was moving and when I stood still she did as well. I sighed and walked over the roof of some kid's house. Freezing the roof in progress, not that I cared. I jumped and the wind carried me to some tree where I sat on one of the branches.

I looked up at the moon that was giving the night some light.

"Can you at least tell me WHY I want to find her? Cause I don't know why I want to meet her. And I know it's not because she's maybe someone like me, it's something different." I said while I stare at the moon. I got no answer from him.

Then a white flash in the corner of my eye distracted me. What was that? I flew to where I saw it and found a trace of snow. Could it be-

Suddenly I was smashed against the wall and ice was around my wrists and feet that kept me against the wall. I looked around to see a figure standing in the dark.

"Who are you and why are you following me." The voice was soft and definitely feminine. I tried to see who she was but I knew it already. I just wanted her to see in front of me.

"Come out of the shadow first." I said with mischievous clear in my voice. For the part I could see from her face she began to smirk when I said that. She stepped in the light and I noticed she didn't wear shoes. Just like me. I could only see her mouth and nose, what actually already looked cute. She walked to me and stood right in my face.

"Now answer my questions. Who are you, why are you following me and…" She pulled of the hood of her dark blue sweater. Revealing the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my immortal life. Her white hair laying perfect over her shoulders and her bright dark blue eyes staring right into my light blue ones.

"Why do you look like me?" She whispered and got closer, our noses almost touching. I was shocked, totally amazed by her beauty. She chuckled and she held her head a little to the right.

"Are you gonna answer me? Or shall we play a game?" She said and looked playfully at me. I laughed and nodded.

"Okay. Shall we do a race? Who is last in the park under the oak, needs to answer a question. Deal?" She said and the ice around me was gone so I stood in front of her. She was not so tall so the top of her head just reached my shoulder. She was 18 thought. Her little figure was just too cute to explain.

"We have a deal." I said and she smiled brightly at me. I took my staff that I had dropped when she smashed me against the wall. She was holding her own staff and let it rest on her shoulder. We went to stand next to each other to start for our race.

"You ready?" I asked her. She smiled a cocky smirk at me.

"I was born ready." She said and I laughed with her. She pushed me a little and smirked at me.

"okay, 1" she said.

"2" I said and began to call the air.

"3" I heard it faintly because she had already took off. That little cheater. And I love it. I laughed and followed her.

She was good and fast but I was faster. I flew next to her and her eyes widened when she saw me flying on my back. She went faster what surprised me. She left a trail of snow thought. I followed the sound of her laugh what made me laugh in respond.

She was flying on her back just like I did a moment ago. She smiled at me and then I noticed she was flying on a cloud. I jumped on a few things and let some frost behind. She did as well. After doing that we got in the park under the oak.

I won.

"okay so you need to answer my question." I said while I watched her sitting on a branch.

"What is your question?" She said softly like she didn't want to wake up the neighborhood. Nobody could see her. Nobody knew of her and couldn't believe in her.

"hmm, I don't really have a question. I want to ask a favor." She pulled up an eyebrow and nodded at me to go on.

"When we see each other again, and that's going to take a very long time, I want you to…hug me." I said. I only got a hug from the guardians and from Jamie. She laughed and in a rush I felt arms around me. They were a normal warmth for me. Not hot but normal. Of course, her skin is as cold as mine. I hesitated but wrapped my arms around her fragile body anyway.

She shifted a little so she could whisper in my ear.

"Till next time, Jack Frost." I gasped, wanting to ask her how she knew my name but she was gone. I looked around but I didn't see her.

That girl did something to me. My ones frozen and cold heart seemed to warm up.

And it felt great.


	2. Chapter 2

**50 years later**

POV Jack Frost

It has been 50 years I've last talked to my snow angel. It hurts but seeing what she does is almost as fun as talking and playing a game with her.

One day she learned children a dance. I know, How could she have done that when they can't see her? Well, she found a way to make a sculpture of ice to come alive and it did the exact same moves as she did. It was fun to see. I wish I could have stood next to her and dancing with her.

Those years not talking to her didn't help to get my strange feelings away. It began to get stronger by day. I didn't knew what it was but all I knew was that I loved to see her make frost and snow.

The children loved what she did. It was almost like a girl version of me because she could be as naughty as me.

When I had told North I had met her by accident he was angry at me.

"Frost you should have been more careful." He said to me while shaking his head. But I didn't really hear it. I was too busy with dreaming about Angel.

I was snapped out of the memory when Angel began to dance again and children began to try their best as they could to copy the dance.

Eventually Angel landed on the floor from laughing. Her white hair was glowing in the moonlight. Mothers began to call their children and headed home.

"Bye! Till the next time." She yelled and waved thought nobody could see her. She sighed and white clouds underneath her feet. She flew high in the sky and lay down on the white clouds she had made. I followed her but made sure she couldn't see me. When she fell asleep I flew over to her and watched her sleep.

I know creepy but I just liked to see her this peaceful.

I remembered I wanted to meet her but I made a promise that day I talked to her and she gave me the heartwarming hug.

I would protect her with my life.

Suddenly a shadow appeared next to me. I wanted to freeze it but I noticed Sandy next to me watching her sleep as well.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I said. Sandy nodded and made a baby out of his golden sand. He probably meant that she looks like a little baby sleeping. I nodded at him and looked back at her smiling at how cute she looked.

Sandy padded my shoulder and I looked over at him. A hart and a question mark appeared above his head.

Was I in love with her?

"No I'm not, uh no, I don't, I'm not." Sandy began smirking and I sighed. Was I in love with this girl?

I looked over at her while Sandy flowed away, going to make the children sleep and have dreams about whatever.

While I watched the golden sand fly around Angel I smiled.

Yeah, I was falling for her.

**48 years later.**

Today was the day. We would go and get Angel with us. I was curious about how she would react when she heard she was going to be a guardian. Would she react like I did or was she going to take all this for sweet cake?

"Okay Bunnymund go get Angel. Take some of the yetis with you, shove her in a sack and throw her through the portal." North said.

"Ho, wait. You're not doing that to her like you did with me." I said and they all stared at me with curious looks.

"I mean maybe I can talk to her and she will come willingly, not forced." I looked at North and then at Easter Kangaroo.

"She's like you. We can't talk her here." He glared at me when he said that. I glared back and used my staff to shoot the sack out of his hand.

"HEY!" He screamed at me.

"Why don't we all go there to get Angel and maybe we can talk to her so she comes with us." I yelled at them. Quiet angry that they wanted to put her in a sack.

"Fine then we will try Jack's idea first but Bunnymund take the sack with you." Kangaroo nodded and smiled at me. Ugh, irritating it was. I know I can talk her into it.

"Okay everyone to the sleigh." North said and we headed to the sleigh. Easter Kangaroo hesitated of course but North pulled him in.

"You need to make some bloody seatbelts mate." He said. North laughed and we took off.

"Woohoo!" I yelled and Sandy who sat next to me put his hands in the air when we went through the loopie-loops. Kangaroo was of course looking sick and Tooth was shuffling away from him. I would too if he would look like he's going to puke. North made a portal and we flew through it. We landed in the forest where I last saw her.

"Okay, Frost where can we find her." Kangaroo asked. I shrugged at him and looked around. She could be in the park, learning the children a new dance but she could still be sleeping on the clouds.

We heard a howl and not later after that a white wolf sprung out of a bush. Kangaroo was already walking backwards.

"I know this wolf." I said while I took some steps to the wolf. He sniffed and when I reached my hand to it, it pressed its nose to it. This was Angel's companion.

"Can you bring us to Angel?" I said and it nodded. He took off with us running behind him. The wolf brought us to an open place. It was covered with snow and frost. I recognized Angel's art in the sculptures.

"She should be here somewh-" I was cut off when we were all slammed in a tree and covered with eyes that held us in place. I looked up and began smirking.

"You know when I asked you a favor I was sure it wasn't 'slam me against a tree'." I said to the little figure. She jumped out of the tree she was sitting in and flew over to me.

"I know but you brought some friends I see." She said while she pulled the hood of her sweater off and looked around. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Yeah I want to talk to you about something." I said but frowned when I saw.. oh no!

"Watch out!" I yelled at her. She turned around but was too late. Kangaroo caught her and put her in the sack.

"I was going to talk to her!" I screamed at him. He glared at me and made a portal to the north pole. Tooth, Sandy and North stepped through it and Kangaroo threw the cursing Angel in the sack through the portal. He helped me out of the ice and I slammed my staff on his head while flying in the portal with kangaroo behind me. When we got there I flew immediately to the sack and opened it.

Angel stared right in to my eyes showing shock on her face. Then she began glaring at me and crawled out the sack. She pushed me and I fell on my butt.

"You said talking not propping me in a sack and throw me through a magical portal!" She yelled in my face. I shook my head, damn she was scary when she was angry.

She looked up and her mouth formed an 'O' when she looked around. She looked back down and looked quiet angry but still she helped me up.

"It wasn't you was it?" She said.

"No I would never hurt you, by the way they did this to me too." I said while I grabbed her hand. She sighed and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"I'm sorry I got so angry." She said. I smiled and rest my chin on her head.

"No, I would have done the same." I said and looked her in the eyes. She smiled at me and looked over my shoulder. Both remembering we weren't alone.

"Wow, the five all together. The tooth fairy, Santa, Sandman," She look at me and smiled. "Jack of course" She looked over at Bunnymund and he began smiling. She smiled back but then looked at me with a smirk. " and The Easter Kangaroo." She said.

"The what?!" Kangaroo yelled. He walked, uh excuse me, hopped over to us and pushed me aside to go stand in Angel's face.

"I'm a bunny." He says while glaring at her. Angel kept the smirk on her face and leaned a little backwards.

"I've never seen a bunny that is 6 foot 1 inches tall." She said. Bunny glared harder at her while she began smiling a big smile, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Aw, did I hurt Bunnymund's feelings?" She said while she raised her hand and scratched him behind his ear. His eyes went wide before they closed and his head leaned against Angel's hand. He even began to stamp his foot on the floor from delight.

We all began laughing what caught his attention back to us. He glared at the floor and pushed Angel's hand away. She shrugged and took her staff that lay on the ground.

"So why am I here?" She asked us.

"Well, congratulations Angel Snow! You are the new guardian." He yelled and the elves began to play music. Angel looked around and I saw her getting angry. She looked back at North and brought her staff up. I knew what she was going to do so I smiled at her. She slammed it down on the ground and the ground around her got covered with frost.

"Who says I want to be a guardian? I'm not even a real spirit am I? I mean yes I do what Jack does but you have HIM. Why should you need a replica for it? And a girl that is?! I should have died that day!" she screamed. I gasped when she said she should have been dead. I flew to her and hugged her. I pulled back and cupped her face with my hands.

"Never say that again. If you would be dead I would have never met you." I whispered. This time kangaroo didn't hear me. She nodded and hugged me back. I sighed when I felt the coldness of her skin being normal for me.

"uh okay Jack take her to her room so she can rest." North said while he looked uncomfortable at the floor.

"No I don't want to rest." She said loudly. Her sad face turned into a playful one and she looked at me.

"I wanna play a game." I smiled at her and began to lightly chuckling. I took her hand in mine and turned around to the others.

"What game shall we play?" I said. Kangaroo rolled his eyes and left the room. I didn't care. Sandy nodded and putted his hands up.

"OO let's play snowball." North said and I laughed in response.

"I'm in!" Tooth yelled.

I looked back at Angel who smiled.

"Nobody can defeat me. My name says it all." She laughed and I remembered that her name snow told a lot.

"We will see Angel, don't forget that I'm Jack Frost, spirit of winter for something." I said while I leaned closer to her. She huffed and stepped away from me.

"Are you challenging me Frost?" She said. She turned around and smiled mischievous at me.

"Well of course Angel." I said and she shook her head a little.

"Call me Snow, much easier." I looked disapproving at her but nodded. We walked out in the cold North pole. Snow was already making a ball and she hit Sandy with it. I laughed and made a snowball . I threw it at her but she escaped it. She threw another one at me and I couldn't escape it on time. She hit me on the head. She fell on the ground and tears of laughing rolled over her cheeks.

"You should have seen your face." She screamed while she sat up and tried to catch her breath. Then a snowball hit her on her head and she fell backwards. North was laughing his butt of now.

"Haha, I'm so good." He yelled and cheered some more. I threw one at him but he bend forward and I hit Kangaroo. Wait, where did he came from?

"FROST!" He screamed while he was shaking from the cold. I stared for a minute and then began laughing with his face.

Then suddenly we heard a crack underneath us.

"What was that?" Snow said. She moved very slowly and pushed some snow off her shoulders. Then we fell in a huge hole. We all screamed but we could all fly.

Or not.

Bunny began to spring from left to right and proceeded to get out of the hole. North had less luck. His swords didn't help him. I looked over at Snow who already was flying down to where North was. I flew behind her and we both reached him on the same time. We grabbed him by his red jacket and we tried both with one hand to pull him out.

"How much do you weight?" Snow groaned while we were slowly flying back up. I groaned with her cause North was really heavy.

"I don't know, 250 pounds maybe?" He said. Unsure about his weight.

We finally got him back up and Snow and I fell on the ground exhausted. I looked over at Snow who was currently trying to get some breath. She looked over at me and began smiling. She pushed some snow in my face and sat up.

"How did that happen." Tooth yelled. We all shrugged and suddenly Snow screamed. I crawled over to her and when I reached her she was pulled up by no other than Pitch.

He held her by her neck what caused her to lose her breath.

"Let her go!" I yelled and tried to freeze him. But he used his power to shoot me backwards. I landed in the snow a few meters away from them.

I wanted to stand up but I felt so weak. I looked over to see A bright light where I saw Pitch and Snow before everything went black.

Snow's POV

I tried to pull his hands away from my neck but he was to strong. I watched Jack fall in the snow and I begged that he wasn't harmed.

Suddenly I began feeling stronger. I looked at in the man's eyes and his eyes widened. I saw that my hands where glowing and not much later my whole body was glowing.

The man began to scream and let me go. When I touched the snow there was an earthquake.

Was that even possible?

I looked behind me to see an avalanche coming at us. My mouth fell open when I thought about Jack laying somewhere unconscious.

I picked up my staff and zapped the man with it. He flew backwards and without looking back at him, I ran to where I saw Jack land.

I found him lying in the snow looking like a dead guy. I looked up to see the avalanche coming very close. When I saw a shadow hovering over me and jack. I turned around and let out a yelp when I saw that guy again.

"Poor Jack he will die because of you isn't it? You caused the avalanche." He said. And that made me angry.

"You know what, maybe I did." I said while stroking Jack's cold cheek.

"But I sure as hell can save him." I said while looking up at the man. The black sand that was beginning to circle around my waist turned bright blue. Now I controlled it. The now blue sand circled around the man's waist and also around Jack's. I saw the rest of the guardians disappear in a portal, leaving me and Jack behind.

Well that was nice of them.

Not.

The man tried to break the blue sand but it didn't let him go. Jack was still knocked out on the snow. I reached down and pulled Jack on my back. I was lucky that he didn't weight as much as North. A Surfboard of snow and ice appeared under my feet. I got an idea to make it out of the avalanche.

"Let's play a game shall we?" I said and waited for the avalanche to reach us. When it touched my board I jumped up and was racing down the hills and mountain. I looked behind me to see the man screaming at me. I just laughed and the wind made me go faster. I was going to left and right and the man got hit by ice so many times that I knew he would have a concussion. I did some tricks in the air and laughed more when the man screamed. I turned back around and saw the man slightly bleeding. I just shrugged it off.

I looked back and my eyes widened. An enormous ice cliff was right in front of us. I narrowed my eyes and smiled at myself. The wind made me go faster and we jumped. I turned around and saluted the man before I froze the blue sand and broke it with my hand. The man fell down and I flew upwards with Jack still on my back. I found a snow globe in his pocket and threw it in front of me. The portal opened, I flew through it and we were back in North's house. I gasped when I saw North looking sick.

"What do we do?" Tooth whispered. They hadn't noticed my presence yet.

"Take North and Jack to their rooms and let them rest. I need to do something and I need your help." I said. I hadn't noticed a few minutes ago. They all jumped when my voice pierced through the silence. They did as I said and took North to his room. I took Jack to his room and placed him on his bed. I stared for a minute at his face. His white hair looking as perfect as always.

"Snow what do you need us for?" Bunny's voice came from behind me, his usual Australian accent clear as the sky is blue. I turned around and faced them.

"I need to find my necklace." I touched the place where my snowflake formed necklace normally hung but now it was gone. When that man grabbed me by my neck it fell and somehow it proceeded to fly away with the wind.

"And how do you think we can find such a small thing?" Bunnymund said in his grumpy voice. I looked up and smiled.

"Now, kangaroo shall we make a game out of it? If I find my necklace first then you have to follow my orders and be my butler for a whole day." I said and he began smirking.

"And what if I find it first?" He said. I gestured with my hand that he may choose.

"I want you to…kiss Jack." My eyes widened when he said this. Oh it's on. I took his hand and shook it one's.

"It's on Kangaroo." He smiled and suddenly his eyes went wide. I frowned at him.

"Uh guys I think we forgot something." They looked at each other.

"The sleigh!" They yelled at the same time while Sandy made a sleigh of his golden sand. Kangaroo opened a portal and Tooth took my wrist and pulled me with her.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Snow

When I first thought of Santa's sleigh, I thought it would be a wreck that would fall apart any minute.

But then I saw it and I was sure that my mouth stayed open until Sandy pushed it close again. They brought the sleigh back to the pole and came back.

I was running on the roofs with Bunny trailing behind me. I sprang and flew next to bunny. He looked over at me and grinned.

He was too fond of himself.

"You're not going to win this Easter!" I said while I flew on my back.

"You think Winter!" He said back while he jumped from roof to roof.

"Yup, you're not fast enough!" I yelled at him. He laughed and looked at me with a playfulness.

"Never race a rabbit, winter!" He said and began to ran faster than I thought was possible. I laughed and now I was the one trailing behind him. I flew next to him again and asked the question that was on my mind.

"How can North be sick?" I said to Easter. He looked back at me and began to slow down.

"We don't know. It's not a good sign that is. Christmas is almost coming if he's not better then…" He trailed off and I found it good. I didn't want to know what was going to happen then.

We were looking everywhere but we didn't found my necklace. In a quite city we all sat down on the roof of an apartment to rest.

Sandy sat in front of me and looked like he was going to fall asleep. I was feeling sleepy to and was leaning against Easter. He didn't mind I think.

"We're never going to find that necklace." Tooth said. I looked over at her. She was breathing heavily and her wings were looking a little tired too.

"I need that-"

"Winter, we are never going to find it." Easter said. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I don't know why but that necklace meant a lot to me. A howl interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see the white wolf standing with pride in front of us.

"Maia, come here girl." I said. Maia walked over to me and bowed her head for me. She looked me in my eyes and I recognized the same eye color as mine.

"Do you know where my necklace is?" I asked her. She nodded and turned around and walked away. She turned around, waiting for us to stand up. As we did a portal opened out of nowhere.

"How did she do that?" Tooth yelled in surprise. Sandy shrugged and Easter was of course not trusting this.

"Oh common Easter. You don't want to lose now would ya?" I said. He immediately stood next to me, ready to race again. I smirked at him and got ready to follow Maia.

She jumped and Easter and I trailed behind her. She stood still and we looked at her. Why didn't she show where it was. She let out a wolfish chuckle and grinned. Aah, she wanted us to find it ourselves.

"why doesn't that dog move?" Easter said. Maia growled at him and he sprung away from Maia to stand behind me. I lightly chuckled at him.

"She won't bite you know. She wants us to find it ourselves. She just guided us to the right city." I looked around and began to stand ready for the race. Easter understood me and stood ready in a second. Tooth came standing with us and started to count down.

"Okay, 3." I began to call the wind.

"2!" I smirked at myself.

"1" I was already gone when she said 1. Leaving an angry Easter Kangaroo behind. I flew through the streets, trying to catch the energy of the necklace. I found a high peek somewhere and flew right to it. I picked it up and my smile fell when I saw it was an Easter egg. I saw Easter a little further then me and I groaned inside.

I flew to the next street but made a snowball first. I blew some of my breath on it and it began to glow light blue. When I flew above Easter I dropped it and it hit his head.

"SNOW!" He yelled and I laughed with his angry face. After that, I didn't saw him anymore. I flew through the woods I tried every house but nowhere was the energy of the necklace found. I heard a howl and my mouth fell open.

Easter Kangaroo won.

How did he find it?

I flew to where I heard Maia's howl and spotted an happy Easter looking up at me. I huffed and flew over to him. I grabbed the necklace and put it back around my neck. The snowflake lightly glowing when it touched my skin. I sighed happily. Suddenly Tooth began to giggle and Easter began to laugh while Sandy, well, he was asleep.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Slightly annoyed that they were laughing with me for something.

"You don't remember our deal?" Easter said. I frowned and then gasped when I remembered. Tooth giggled some more while I just stared open mouthed in the night.

I have kiss Jack Frost.

POV Jack Frost.

I growled when I felt the huge and painful headache. What had happened?

I shot up when I remembered the attack from Pitch, Him holding Snow by her neck. Me wanting to fight him but he zapped me backwards. I saw a bright light and then everything went black. I ran out of my room to collect with someone's hard chest. I looked up to see an (still) angry Phill.

"Ow hey Phill, do you know where Snow is?" He shook his head and glared at me.

"Okay, bye." I said and ran off. I needed to find her. I just needed to know she was okay. When I got to the big hall I saw a few elves doing, Uh, let's say that one of them looks like he's dead.

"Hey you." I said and the 2 that weren't looking dead looked at me with big (and a little bit scary) smiles. I bent through my knees to be a little more on eye level.

"Does any of you know where Snow is? The girl who looks like me?" I said and they shook their heads. I got concerned now and I accidently froze the two elves. I placed them on the ground and went to North's room. I busted in and gasped when I saw him. He looked like he was dying. What was happening here?

One of the yetis in the room pushed me out. I was too chocked to do something. I snapped back when I heard the weird sound of a portal opening. I ran back to the hall and saw Easter, Tooth, Sandy and Snow walking through it.

"Snow!" I yelled and run over to her. I took her in my arms and flew a few meter in the air with her in my arms.

"You're okay? What happened back there and why do I have such a headache and why where you guys-" She cut me off my doing something I didn't expected.

She kissed me.

Both POV when they kiss

Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!

POV Snow.

I just did it. I didn't think I just did.

I faintly heard a few 'aw' coming from the Guardians that were watching us. But I was pulled in the moment to actually recognized who said that.

For first Jack didn't kiss me back but it didn't take him long to do so. It was a sweet kiss but also a little weird. I felt his cool lips on mine and I shivered, thought his skin is as cold as mine.

We stopped when we both needed to catch our breath. I pushed my face in his chest not wanting to see his face. He probably didn't want this.

Stupid Easter Kangaroo.

I maybe saw fireworks and actually a rainbow and snow and frost all in ones but that was for me.

I sighed and flew out of his arms back to the ground to see a shocked Tooth and Easter. Sandy looked concerned and began to make signs above his head. I just ignored them and flew as fast as I could to my room. Freezing the door in progress.

I sighed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Snow, please come out." Jack's voice was deep and almost hypnotic but I shook my head and didn't answered.

"Snow come out or I'll come in." Do your best. You won't break through my ice. I heard him sigh and a plop.

"I won't leave until you open this door." He said. Was he seriously going to sit there until I come out? I sighed and used one of my abilities to transport myself out of the room and in front of North's room.

I open the doors and walk past one of the yetis. My eyes widen when I see the sick North. He looks…dead.

"N-North?" I said. I walked over to him slowly. His eyes open and he looks like he is going to die soon. That can't be real right?

"Ah, Snow. Come here kiddo, come." I shuffle over to his bed and go sit on the bed looking at his sick looking face.

"You're okay, North?"

"Just little sick but need to ask something." He said while he held my hand in his.

"I need you to bring the children there presents for Christmas."

I blinked a few times while my mouth formed an 'o'. What was he talking about? He brings the presents. I bring…I don't know what I give but I'm not able to bring all children in the world their present in 1 night.

"I-I can't. I'm not able to do what you do. I don't even know what I do." I say while taking my hand back. He frowned at me and looked kind of disappointed in me.

"What's your center, Snow." He asked. I looked down at my feet and shrugged. North laughed silently and tried to sit up.

"You will find it. But now you need to help. Please Snow, I need you and the children need you." He said while he pulled a puppy face. I groaned inside.

"Fine I'll help but the other guardians need to help me." I turned around to the door to leave North's room.

"Of course they will help you. Snow?" I turned around just before leaving the room.

"Jack and you fit perfectly together." My eyes widened for a second and my heart speeded up before stopping a second and speed up again.

"Uh thanks." I whispered and leaved the room as fast as I could. In the hallway I leaned against the wall. I let myself fall on the ground while still leaning against the wall. Suddenly Maia sat in front of me.

_-Since when are you giving up so easily?_

I looked at her and frowned. It has been a long time before I could talk to her via mind link.

_+What do you mean? I'm not giving up on anything._

_-Yes you do. Why didn't you stay with Jack after the kiss?_

_+Because it was forced and he didn't seem to like it. Why should he?_

She shook her head in disappointment before she looked with her light blue eyes, which remind me of Jack's, right in my dark blue ones.

_-He's been in love with you for over 100 years, Angel._

"What?" I whispered. I was shocked, was he seriously in love with me for the past 100 years we didn't see each other?

_-You know, you can be very stupid some times._

I took off after that with Maia running behind me. I flashed back in my room and took my staff. I heard Jack talk to Maia on the other side of my door. I opened it but closed it again.

"AUW!" I placed my hand over my mouth so he wouldn't hear me laugh. I peeked through the little opening of the door. When I noticed Maia nodding I opened the door and ruffled the grumpy Jack's hair.

"Sorry Jack. Come on we have work to do." I pulled jack up by his hand and Maia took his staff in her mouth and ran behind us. We met up with the other guardians. They looked worried at me and I sighed inside for my stupid behavior.

"We need to help North. He's very sick and can't bring the children their presents." Everyone began to talk and I didn't understand anything of what they said. I saw in the corner of my eye Maia lowering her head and showing her teeth. A deep growl came out of her throat. I looked at the guardians who didn't seem to notice Maia's irritation. Maia's eyes widened and a very sharp growl came out the deepest of her throat. The guardians placed their hands on their ears. Everyone was quiet now and they looked back at me because I stood as relaxed as possible.

"We need to bring them. We can't let the children stop believing in him. That would be a disaster." I said. I looked around and stared in all their eyes.

"I will help you, Snow" Tooth said while coming to me and hug me. I didn't hug back immediately but after a minute I did.

"I will stand next to you." Bunnymund said and smiled at me. I nodded at him.

Sandy nodded and gave me 2 thumbs up. I looked over at Jack with a faint blush. I didn't notice I still held his hand. Memories of the kiss rushed in my head.

Jack stepped closer to me and kissed my forehead.

"I'll always be there for you." He whispered against my skin. I shivered of the passion and seriousness that lay in his voice. I sighed in pure luck.

Tooth put out her hand to us.

"To memories." She said while waiting for the others.

"To hope." Bunny said while laying his paw on tooth's.

Sandy lay his hand on those of Bunny and Tooth while making a dream picture above his head. Jack let go of my hand and placed his on theirs.

"To fun." He said. Everyone smiles faded when they looked over at me. I swallowed and looked down at Maia. A tear rolled over her fur. That's just how I feel my dear friend. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat away and began to walk over to the workshop.

I heard the guardians behind me while Maia walked close to me.

-_I hate that lonely feeling._

Her soft sad voice was like a copy of my thoughts.

_+I know. But this doesn't revolves around us. We need to help North._

_-But still. I wish they noticed our hurt feelings._

She silently growled so only I could hear. I nodded and rubbed a tear away from my cheek. I opened the doors of the workshop and my mouth fell open.

Holy Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

**_The song text in this part is from Train - shake up christmas._**

The whole workshop was a disaster.

Toys were breaking, yetis were not working, wood was on fire, some elves trying to extinguish it, elves trying to make toys ending up wounded and, and, and,…

Boom.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. My voice echoed through the whole room. Everyone went quiet, stood still and woke up. Everyone's eyes were on me. I was trying to get my breath again. I flew up and went to stand in the middle of the workshop while toys were flying around me.

"Stop this right now. Christmas is coming and your boss is sick. He can't do Christmas this year." The yetis began to mumble something and the elves began to scream. I saw Maia beginning to growl. She looked up at me and her eyes went snow white. I breathed in and heaved my staff. Maia began to glow, I knew what was happening. Maia was dying so she needed to change form to live on. I slammed my staff down and Maia changed into a snow leopard. She growled loudly that some glasses shattered. My staff had caused it to snow in the workshop.

"So the guardians and I will bring Christmas. But that can't be happening when everything goes wrong here." The yetis nodded and the elves were jumping and cheering. Maia looked with her now blue cat-ish eyes at me. She nodded and I smiled at her.

"Yetis, get to work. Paint, make toys and let them work. Elves…" I looked at the creepy smiling elves. "uh, go one with whatever you were doing." I said and smiled at them. The screamed and began to make (break) things.

I sighed when everything went back to his normal state and sat down. I frowned when I saw some of the yetis almost falling asleep. I huffed and stood up again. My staff lightly glowed blue and I smiled when Maia appeared next to me.

_-Maybe a song will help them? I mean, tomorrow night you and the guardians need to bring everything and it doesn't seem to like everything is going to make it._

_+Not if they fall asleep._

I smiled when I remembered how the kids followed my dances and could hear my music. I looked up and closed my, letting some magic happen. Something light hit my nose and I found myself shivering.

That was a new one.

My eyes opened and I looked straight into Jack's ice blue ones. I smirked at him. O It might be looking like nothing is happening but my mind was screaming out of wonder and joy.

Common Snow. Keep your cool up.

"What where you planning to do frost?" I noticed he was flying so he was even more taller now then I was.

"Uuh, nipping at your nose." He said it like a question what made me laugh a bit. I flew a little up and nipped at his ear. He gasped and I giggled. I have no idea where I got this spunk from but it appeared when I was around him.

"Okay, enough with that. It's really adorable that frosty can get a girl but we have something important to do." Bunny interrupted I frowned and pulled away. I turned my back at everyone. I heard a faint 'Auw' coming from Bunny. I peeked through my hair to see an angry looking Jack beating Bunny up.

_-Stop staring at his butt and sing already._

"I wasn't staring at his butt!" I said to Maia and put my hand over my mouth. I did say that out loud didn't I? I slowly turned back to the guardians who were staring at me with wide eyes. Suddenly they all started laughing except Jack. He was blushing.

OMG HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE'S BLUSHING!

Uuh, my mind screamed that not me.

_-Even I could hear that and you weren't opening for mind link._

I stared at a now leopard Maia angrily in the eyes.

"Thanks a lot." I mumbled so the guardians couldn't hear it. They still screamed out of laughter. Even bunny! The wind and snowflakes began to make the sounds where I needed to start to sing. I sighed and then took a deep breath and began to sing.

There's a story that I was told

And I wanna tell the world

Before I get too old

and don't remember it

So let's December it

And reassemble it, oh yeah

I felt myself stepping forward to the edge. My staff was still in my hands thought I didn't really notice it.

There's a story that I was told

And I wanna tell the world

Before I get too old

and don't remember it

So let's December it

And reassemble it, oh yeah

A hand took mine and I didn't have to look to know that it was Jack's. I opened my eyes half to look over at him. He was standing closely to me.

Once upon a time in a town like this

A little girl made a great big wish

To fill the world full of happiness

And be on Santa's magic list

I jumped together with Jack and we flew around.

Shake it up  
Shake up the happiness  
Wake it up  
Wake up the happiness  
Come on y'all  
It's Christmas time

Shake it up  
Shake up the happiness  
Wake it up  
Wake up the happiness  
Come on ya'll  
It's Christmas time

When the song ended I was in Jack's arms, just inches away from his face. We were back on the ground but we didn't let go of each other. We kept staring in each other's eyes and I faintly felt a blush rise on my cheeks.

SINCE WHEN DID I BLUSH?!

I cleared my throat but Jack bent down. I lost my breath and stared at him. My eyes went wide when his lips softly touched mine. After a while my eyes closed and I kissed him back.

"Snow? Snow? SNOW!" My eyes snapped open and I gasped. I swirled around to face Jack. But we were and he was just and…it was just a dream.

"You're okay?" He said, worry filling his eyes and voice. His hands cupped my face and my eyes went wide. He began to come closer and looked deeply in my eyes. I got irritated and pushed him away with all my strength…mental strength.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said and flew down to where I saw were the huge bags with presents in.

"Okay, good job everyone. Now, put the bags in the sleigh and then we're ready to go and safe Christmas." I said to the yetis. They mumbled something that I didn't understand.

I turned back to see the guardians smile at me but their eyes showed worry. I just shrugged it off but I just felt weird and it wasn't from the dream or because I was still wondering over that kiss.

There was something going to happen.

I began to shiver and it wasn't Jack frost nipping at my nose. That was for sure.

I formed my staff to the ring and placed it on my hand. I went back to the globe and looked up at the moon.

_Could you at least tell me what I'm doing here for real? I can't be a guardian._

I looked at the name he made. Now I was just freaking out. I shook my head and walked out of the moonlight.

"Snow?" I looked over to where I heard the Australian accent came from. He looked at me and hopped over to me. He lay his paw on my shoulder and I stared at him. Why did I felt so afraid?

"You're okay there mate?" He said worry filling his eyes. I frowned at him and smirked.

"Since when do you care about me?" He narrowed his eyes for a moment but then smiled. I smiled back but still waited for an answer.

"Angel, you're not like I expected you to be. I care about you because I can see you're deeply afraid of something. But know that we are a family." I pulled up an eyebrow and Bunny rolled his eyes. "Yes even Jack and I for some reason." I chuckled and hugged him. I heard him gasp but hugged me back.

"Thanks Easter." I said and pulled back to look in his green eyes.

"You're welcome Winter." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

For the first time I didn't felt so lonely anymore.

"Common the sleigh is ready we need to go."

"Okay." I looked back at the moon swiftly and then walked up to Bunny.

"Can I know what Manny told you?" Bunny scared me when he asked this. Did he knew I was talking to the moon?

"H-how do y-you know-"

"You were staring at the moon, gasped, looked terrified and walked away from the moonlight like it was hurting you." He said while glancing at me.

"Uh, I would rather keep it to myself for now. I need to figure this out first." I said. Bunny nodded in understanding. I breathed out the air that I was holding in. We arrived at the sleigh and I saw Bunny turning back. I laughed and took his paw in my hand, pulling him with me in the sleigh.

"I-I-I don't wanna-"

"Common Easter," I was trying to mimic his accent. I was terribly in it, "It isn't that bad." He looked back at me and then smiled when he looked me in the eyes. I lay my arm around his shoulders to give him a safe feeling. I felt him snuggle in to my side and holding my hand. I heard someone huff angrily. I looked up to see Jack shooting daggers at him.

Not really just his stare would kill Bunny.

I hugged Bunny and I felt his ragged breathing calm down. I looked through the my hair that had fallen in front of my eye to see Jack staring at me with pain.

_I'm so sorry Jack. I just want to help him._

"Jack we need to go now." Tooth said. Her voice was unsure because she noticed Jack cold stare.

When we were out of the tunnels where I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his stressed body and cold stare. When we were flying for a while, I looked down at Bunny to find him asleep. I slowly untangled myself out of his grasp and walked over to Jack.

I wrapped my arms around his torso from behind. I felt him hold his breath but he let it go. My head lay on his back because I couldn't reach his shoulder.

Darn it. Why did I have to be so little again.

He turned around and kissed my cheek. I heard Bunny wake up so I let Jack go and walked over to him. His eyes opened and I smiled at him.

"You're okay?" He smiled at me and nodded. I took one of the snow globes and whispered where we first would bring the presents. Bunny gasped and closed his eyes. I felt sorry for him. I threw it far enough and the portal opened. We went through it and I nudged Bunny to open his eyes.

He smiled and hopped out to run on the roofs with a whole sack of presents. I took my ring and it formed back in my staff. I took on of the sacks and flew out of the sleigh.

This was going to be one Hell of a night.


End file.
